tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Dartagnan Weasley/Relationships
These are some of the people Dartagnan knows. Alyssandra Lovegood Alyssandra is Dartagnan's partner of nineteen years. they met when Alyssandra got him off Muggle criminal charges for Arson and Mail tampering. They Have six children together, three sons and three daughters two of which have since died. Alyssandra is a Lawyer and works in Plymouth. While she never got to go to Hogwarts, she'd always wanted to be a Ravenclaw. During the Battle of Hogwarts, Alyssandra wielded a magically modified AK47. She managed to gun down about 25 Death-Eaters. While Dartagnan will claim it was love at first sight, Alyssandra tells an entirely different story. She and her brother do not get along when it comes to the magical creatures he believes exist. But for the most part maintain a healthy brother-sister bond. Lionel Lovegood-Weasley Lionel is Dartagnan's eldest child, born on the 3rd of June 1980 Lionel has a keen interest in Pyromancy a passion he shares with his father. In 1991, Lionel started at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Hufflepuff house, the same house Dartagnan was sorted into. Lionel want's to be a firestarter for the Ottery St Catchpole fire crew when he grows up, He has been told numerous times by his mother that it's not a real job. Lionel left Hogwarts with with one NEWT in Herbology. His only real skills include starting fires, protection spells and the power of love. (Magical weed) Once he left Hogwarts Lionel started to work at his cousin in law Lasse's (called Lassie by Lionel) bar, the Nervous Nymph as a bus boy. During the Battle of Hogwarts Lionel was eighteen, he fought alongside his Mother casting protection spells. Despite being a walking talking disaster, Lionel managed to form a stable relationship and Marry Padma Patil they have seven children all with the surname Lovegood-Weasley-Patil... Irving 'Irve' Lovegood-Weasley Irve is Dartagnan's second child, more (dare I say) intelligent than his father and brother Irving was sorted into Ravenclaw, this did not thrill Dartagnan but made Alyssandra very happy. During his Fourth to Sixth years Irving was an exchange student at Uagadou School of Magic. Irving can transfigure himself into a Sphinx cat, a skill he learned during his time at an exchange student. Unlike his father he is registered with the correct authorities. He also has a fondness for magical confectionary, creating his own flavors of Berty-Bot's every flavor beans. During the Battle of Hogwarts Irving used a particularly effective freezing spell to stop Death Eaters, the spell was of his own invention and used via wandless Magic. Irving later returned to Uagadou School of Magic to learn more about wandless Magic, once he returned to England he briefly worked in the department of mysteries before leaving without explanation one day to live with his partner Thandiswa Malibongwe a former classmate at Uagadou from South Africa. He later became a confectioner selling magical and muggle sweets he makes himself. He and Thandiswa returned to the UK. He has four children, Impisi and Ingiyab his sons and Nkonkoni and Ndonsa his daughters. Adeline Lovegood-Weasley Adeline was the first daughter to be born to Dartagnan. From an early age Adeline showed interest in Quidditch. Eventually she was like Lionel was sorted into Hufflepuff, later becoming part of the House Quidditch team. During 1998, Adeline was being scouted for the Chudley Cannon's the favorite team of her cousin, Ron. Due to a rare birth defect of her mother's Adeline was born only a month before her sister Beryl. The two are often mistaken for twins, they are however not. Because of this they are in the same year at Hogwarts and share many classes but were sorted into different houses. Adeline is a seeker for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, having taken over from Cedric Diggory after he died. Before that she held the position of Chaser, an was very good at it. In addition to her sports skills, Adeline is very good at charms, though not top of her class. Adeline fo ught in the Battle of Hogwarts, she received minor injury's to her skull a small portion of which as since been replaced. After Leaving Hogwarts, Adeline became first the seeker for the Chudley Cannons before being brought onto the England Quiddich team as a Chaser. she retired from professional Quiddich at age 26, to become the coach for the Ballycastle Bats, later moving on to managing the England team leading them to Victory in the 2015 Quiddich world cup. Adeline Married her sister's best friend, Alfie Baxter having three children together Beryl, Blake and Blair. Beryl Lovegood-Weasley Born on the 25th of January 1983, Beryl is the middle daughter of Dartagnan. To the surprise of her parents, Beryl was sorted into Slytherin. While not a disappointment to either of them, Dartagnan was concerned about the bulling Beryl received as the daughter of a Squib. Due to a rare birth defect of her mother's Beryl was born only a month after her sister Adeline. The two are often mistaken for twins, they are however not. Because of this they are in the same year at Hogwarts and share many classes but were sorted into different houses. Beryl did not find magical studies to be that interesting, and like her father before her did not do well in her OWL'S. She wanted to one day live and work in the muggle world like her Mother and Father. Beryl only had one friend in her house during her time at Hogwarts, Alfie Baxter a muggle-born who also grew up in Ottery St Catchpole and briefly in 1990 owned her dad. At age fifteen, Beryl died at the battle of Hogwarts while dueling Maja Rosier who had just murdered her younger brother Rufus. Rufus Lovegood-Weasley Rufus, is the youngest Lovegood-Weasley son, outgoing and a bit of a comedian, Rufus was sorted into Gryffindor. Most of all he enjoyed care of magical creatures class and wanted to be a Niffler trainer when he left Hogwarts. Rufus would often correspond with his cousin Charlie about dragons, a subject that interested him greatly. During his second year at Hogwarts Rufus entered the crawlspace underneath Umbrige's office and left a large amount of cheese there to rot. While this was unpleasant for Umbrige she never managed to figure out who or how the smell had appeared in her office. When Rufus was fourteen, he stayed behind at the battle of Hogwarts to help despite being evacuated. His sister Beryl later found him, and attempted to escort him off the battle field before they were both killed by Maja Rosier in a surprise attack. In 2014, the store of cheese beneath what used to be Umbridge's office was found, It was left as a permanent memorial to Rufus. Miriam 'Mira' Lovegood-Weasley Mira is the youngest of all Dartagnan's children, only eleven, Mira was sorted into Ravenclaw house much like her elder brother Irving. She has already shown ability in transfiguration, and turns most of her assignments into Dachshunds. Mira has a pet Dachshund called Hotshot, which was given to her as a gift when she started Hogwarts. She has trained the dog to ride in the straw of her broom, much like a cat would. While dogs are not allowed at Hogwarts, no one could really be bothered to take the animal away from Mira, thus Hotshot was allowed to stay. Mira was removed from Hogwarts during the 1997 Christmas break under the excuse she had dragon pox, the real reason was that Dartagnan and Alyssandra felt their youngest would be unable to cope with the harshness of the new teaching staff. She was actually smuggled out of the country to Rättförtrolling. Mira never returned to Hogwarts instead she continued her magical eduction in Sweden attaining top marks. Miriam is particularly skilled with defensive spells and combative spells, and became an Auror for the Swedish ministry. Mira later married Tobias Mølgaard grandson of the Swedish Minister for Magic. They have two children together Freja and Agnes. They are no longer together. Wider Weasley Family Dartagnan gets on well with his brothers Bilius, Richard, Jacob and Arthur . He is friends with his sister in law Molly, Who still knits him a jumper each year for christmas, usually with a cat emblazoned upon it. He gets along with most his nephews, often purchasing prank objects from Fred and George. He finds Percy's loyalty to Fudge infuriating due to his long standing grudge with the former minister for magic. Percy also never sent thank-you cards for various birthday and Christmas presents given to him, which is just rude. On occasion he has asked his niece Ginny to baby sit his youngest. His parents, while annoyed he has chosen to live among muggles accept his decision. When both his nephew Percy died during the battle of Hogwarts, he was sad, and regrets he never made amends with him. Dartagnan often talked about having had another brother when he was eight, the fictional imaginary brother was called Clarence. Dartagnan would later draw similarity between this fictional brother and his late nephew Percy both being uptight and disapproving of his life choices. Albion Scamander Albion and Dartagnan bonded over their mutual love of wonderful beards. Albion is also the only person who calls him Dart. He has named a stray cat after his friend. a gesture that was met with mixed emotions. Alby (Cat) Alby is a stray cat that Dartagnan feeds. He has also turned his fur colour blue so that the muggles of Ottery St Catchpole have something to wonder about. Alby is named after Albion Scamander, Dartagnan's best-beard-friend-for-life. Baxter family The Muggles who briefly adopted Dartagnan in 1990, They consisted of a couple named Gregory and Sebastian and their adopted son Alfie and Daughter Alice. During his week long stay with the three he was known as Daisy the dachshund (they were under the misapprehension Dartagnan was a girl dog.) While they were a nice enough family he did not wish to abandon his own to live out the rest of his life as a dog. To this day Dartagnan delivers milk to the Baxter's. Alfie Baxter would later turn out to a muggle-born wizard and was friends with both Adeline and Beryl during his time in the Ottery St Catchpole primary school and his time at Hogwarts, having been sorted into Slytherin house. He was very surprised to find out that the Milkman used to be his pet dog. Alfie would later become part of Dartagnan's family, Marrying his daughter Adeline in the year two thousand. Alfie Baxter Alfie Baxter is Dartagnan's former owner, and current son in law. Alfie became friends with Dart's daughter Beryl while they attended Hogwarts and were mutually bullied by their peers for undesirable blood status. Alfie was top of his year from the first year until fourth at which point he became very interested in experimenting with herboligy and potions. Alfie is one of a few wizards who openly experiment with muggle drugs. Alfie once too muggle acid (LSD) and had a bad trip where he imagined he was Harry Potter, during this hour long trip, he imagined about eight years of life. The strangest thing about the incident was that various people he knew either didn't exist or looked completely different. The experience matured him greatly. After the battle of Hogwarts Alfie graduated Hogwarts and became a Healer at St Mungo's eventually marrying the slightly elder sister of his long lost best friend. Adeline and Alfie have three children, Beryl named for her aunt, Blake and Blair.